wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A Spy in Concealment/My Episode Review on The Rise of Miss Power
Following my review on the show, I've decided to make a review on an episode of the series. A special episode of "Wordgirl" called "The Rise of Miss Power". Here's the summary of it: After Wordgirl manages to once again win another battle against a villain, a new visitor from outer space, who goes by the name Miss Power, suddenly arrives to Earth. She offers Wordgirl a helping hand against the planet's villains, as well as to teach her new ways to combat them. However, Miss Power's methods of combat to teach Wordgirl come from these different things: bullying, and using mean words and threats on others in contrast to Wordgirl's usually kind and respectful demeanor. So, here are the riddles that only this episode can provide the answers for: Is being a bully and using mean words to hurt others really what Wordgirl should be doing? Or even wants to do? And what about Miss Power? Is helping Wordgirl really what her intentions are? Or does she actually have alternate motives? I wanted to make an individual review of this episode of "Wordgirl" largely because of it being the only one-hour special and four-parter of the series. Let me tell you guys something: This episode is terrific, and it has all of the qualities to be just that. The performances of the film's vocal ensemble, as well as the characters and character development, were all top-notch. Especially the performances of Dannah Phirman and Jane Lynch, and their characters of Wordgirl and Miss Power. Being the series's guest star for the episode, Lynch was able to give her character a powerful sense of maliciousness. The amount of emotion Lynch put into her character was also something I found myself taking notice of, and the personality and sense of humor she incorporated was perfect for her villainous character. As a matter of fact, one might even go so far as to say that Miss Power is the show's most evil villain yet, thanks to her manipulative nature and willingness to hurt others. Dannah Phirman likewise gave what I believe to be her best performance as Wordgirl to date. I admire how she was able to really throw herself into the role, as well as the sense of passion she had for the script. The character herself also had remarkable development throughout. Powerful even. The animation of this episode was really fun too. I mean, yes, they kept it at the same level every Wordgirl episode would be at, but they also gave it the feeling of something larger than before. It had a cinematic feel to it, which was impressive for a Wordgirl episode. The music that was composed for this special was surprisingly stupendous. The significant thing about it was that the music was able to increase the amount of emotional feeling, which helped the special feel bigger than just a regular Wordgirl episode. Finally, the story by Jack D. Ferrailo, and the direction by Steve Young, were absolutely splendid. Not only did the two of them put a lot of clear thought into this episode, but...they put their hearts and souls into it enough to make it more impactful than anyone could've expected. The moral of the episode, which is about the dangers of bullying and mean words, and how much better it is to treat others with kindness and respect, are elements that I consider to be among the things that give the episode a heart. In conclusion, "The Rise of Miss Power" is not only what I consider to be one of the best episodes of "Wordgirl", it's amazing because it holds enough passion and heart to make it something more than a regular episode. Just ignore the "Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour" segments that come on between each part of the episode, as they're rather annoying, unnecessary, and are the only detractors of the one-hour experience. So, I rate "The Rise of Miss Power" five out of five stars. Category:Blog posts